


Saving Lives

by accol



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bravo 2 in action after an IED attack.  (Doc's POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Based on fictionalized portrayals in the HBO miniseries _Generation Kill_. Written for the 2011 YAGKYAS Good Cookies thread.

Doc’s ears rang painfully from the IED blast. It had been behind 2.3 somewhere. How the fuck had they all missed getting blown up?   
  
He crouched and ran toward the flipped supply truck. Who had been driving that one? It was way after dark and Doc couldn’t see shit; some piece of shrapnel jabbed at his shin. Doc ripped open the pockets on his vest to pull out gauze pads, and noticed with far away, analytical focus that he couldn’t hear the harsh crackle of the Velcro.   
  
To his left, the muffled sound of machine gun fire. He glanced quickly. It was Hasser on a SAW. Walt was closer than Doc expected -- maybe as little as 10 feet away from Doc. He sounded so much further away. The muzzle flashes in the darkness forced Doc’s eyes into a squint. He turned away and pulled on his NVGs.   
  
Bullets zinged overhead. They were way too close. Doc saw Trombley’s triumphant face, so young looking, as the incoming fire ceased. Country motherfucker was nuts, but Doc would have to thank him later for being an idiot savant sniper.   
  
To his right, Fick had Stafford and Christeson and they were converging on Doc and the supply truck. Doc started barking out commands, not giving a shit about command structure when he told Fick to get his red light the fuck out and look for survivors.   
  
“Stafford, get out your weapon and make sure I don’t get dead!”  
  
Person’s Humvee backed into a shielding position, crunching over the gravel. Doc’s ears were finally starting to work. Sharp commands punctuated the rapid bursts of fire from us and from them. Christeson and Fick pulled a guy from the cab of the truck. Doc vaguely recognized him; his shirt read Sanchez. Fick met Doc’s eyes, looking deeply concerned. Nate was right; this was not good.   
  
“Find Aubin,” Doc said, and Fick was off to get Person and his radio.  
  
“We... ambushed,” Sanchez managed weakly.  
  
“Take it easy, kid. It’s getting handled,” Doc said. That was the truth. Bravo 2 wasn’t going down over an epically moronic command to drive through this village in the middle of the fucking night with no forward recon.   
  
****  
  
The casevac lifted Sanchez and another guy, Roman, out just before dawn. They were alive but Doc wasn’t so sure they’d be whole. Patrick’s and Colbert’s teams had a dozen and a half guys in restraints. The EOD team was finished. Godfather was still going apeshit over his radio, finally telling Mattis that they needed better armor.   
  
Doc slumped next to Reyes’ Humvee. Fick, Person, and T were there too. They looked at each other with heavy eyes. The adrenaline rush was gone and all that was left was that dull, post-action headache and each other. As the sun slowly crested over the horizon, Doc washed the blood off his hands with a baby wipe and was vaguely glad to have these guys close.  
  
He turned to Reporter. “Saving lives is all we’re here to do.”


End file.
